He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by immabird
Summary: Another Earth Haikyuu alternate universe where Yamaguchi travels in order to find something he wants back. WARNING: major character death


"Somewhere out there, there's us, y'know? But I don't know for sure that there, on the other earth, I ended up with you. And part of me is sad that I might not have had the fortune of being with you in another life, but here and now, we were once together. And I think that's the thought that makes me get up everyday." Yamaguchi looked up and smiled, tears rolling down his freckled face. "My departure is today. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye first. So this is me, saying goodbye, I guess. I… I love you, okay? I always will. And even though I knew you weren't comfortable saying it, I wish that just once...just once you could've said it back." He stood from his crouching position and turned around, shoulders shaking as sobs wracked through his body. Hands shaking, he hurried out and hailed a taxi.

The weather decided to match his mood today. The clouds were dark and overbearing, and looked as if they would burst any second now, while the wind was sweeping up leaves and looked as if it had let go of any responsibilities it might have had once upon a time. After panicking a little when the driver looked at his sizeable tip (unbeknownst to him) and widened her eyes, Yamaguchi ran all the way to his front door and did not stop until he heard the click of the lock connecting with the frame. He slumped down against it and buried his face in his arms, deciding whether he should pack for the trip or stay like that for a little longer.

* * *

When Yamaguchi woke up, he started to panic, afraid that he had overslept and worried that he might have strained his neck. _8:53 PM._ He realized he had just over an hour before his flight left and rushed into his room, throwing in the clothes still scattered around the space into a small suitcase and taking a quick shower before tossing on some headphones and speed walking to the nearest train station. He glanced at his watch every five minutes, and arrived to his destination plenty early, much to his gratification. _Please buckle your seatbelts and wait for an employee to check your ticket. We would appreciate it if you stood by to hear a message on safety and discipline._ The intercom droned on and on about things from being careful not to spill anything on the seats to making sure children didn't run about the shuttle like they owned it. When the employee finally came around to check Yamaguchi's ticket, he pulled the headphones on, played one of his favorite playlists, and fell asleep.

 _You have arrived at your destination. Please take all belongings with you and have a safe trip. We thank you for choosing our airline to visit the other earth._ Yamaguchi awoke just in time to hear the last bit of the announcement. He took his suitcase out from under him and made his way outside. The weather was much warmer here, and he was bitter about it. _How ironic,_ he thought. _A place where I can "start over" and perfect weather to go along with it._ He chuckled to himself and began walking aimlessly. He thought the first thing he would do was search for a hotel, then find out if he was here in this world, and most importantly, figure out if _that man_ was here as well. He checked into a nearby motel and decided to ask if by any chance they knew his double, but of course they simply shook their heads and gave him his key.

* * *

That night, he was restless. He tossed and turned and -ultimately- gave up trying to sleep at all. He decided he would take a walk and try to find his other self or his mysterious stranger. He walked for what seemed like hours and ended up back at the station where he had first arrived. "Ah, I didn't think of that!" He said to himself. He walked up to the man at the desk and asked if a man with the name of Yamaguchi Tadashi had boarded a spaceship going to the other earth (or in his case, normal earth) and explained that he was his double.

"Okay just one second sir, let me check the records." He said. "Um, yes. He actually boarded the ship that you came on, must've just barely missed him."

"Did anyone board with him? Do you think I could access his records or something?" If Yamaguchi wasn't so preoccupied with the matter at hand, he would've been very embarrassed at the urgent tone that he had taken with the man.

"He boarded alone and if you're looking for his records, you're going to have to visit the double's library where they keep everyone's information. You do know where that is right?"

"Yes, I live here or er- I live in this area on the other planet but it's almost the same so um… yeah I'm very sorry for troubling you! Excuse me!" Yamaguchi took off running in the direction he knew the double's library was, leaving the man confused, but not at all surprised.

* * *

It was nearly 1 AM when Yamaguchi arrived at the library, and he immediately found his file, seeing as it was the only one he could access. He scrolled through the pages on the tablet and found the personal notes space. It had a video of him saying as follows, _If you're watching this, I probably skipped town already and I probably won't get to see you, or erm me I guess. I'm hoping to start over and I think I will be able to do that on your earth. I hope. I know you can't give me any answers, but I just wanted to know, to see for myself, if it ended differently. There's a link with GPS directions to somewhere. If our planets were being totally honest with each other it's one of the 100 things that are different. Please visit. Please. Thank you and uh, sorry that I didn't stay long enough to greet you. Okay. Bye._

The video ended and Yamaguchi typed the direction into his phone, using his GPS to guide him. He advanced swiftly, almost running, and looked towards his bright screen so he wouldn't miss a single turn. When he saw the floor he was treading on, he began to lose hope. Grass. And among the grass there were small grey things protruding from the ground, and flowers in front of them. _You have arrived at your destination._ Yamaguchi was startled from his thoughts and he stood there looking at the ground for almost five minutes, afraid to look. He gathered his wits and finally looked up.

His heart sank. His eyes were watering, and he cried. He cried and cried until his tear ducts dried up, because this was not the sight he wanted to see. He did not want the same sight he had seen for so many years, he did not want the sight he knew deep in his heart was reality. He told himself he came here to start again, when he actually came here to see if something might've gone differently. He pulled the headphones he had kept for so long over his ears and laid down, pulling his oversized hoodie with a picture of a dinosaur on it over his head and curled into himself. He didn't know what he would do anymore. His moon had disappeared from sight, and all he was left with was a grey stone tablet.

 _R.I.P._

 _Here lies Tsukishima Kei,_

 _taken from this world far too early._

 _Last words,_

 _"I love you too, Yamaguchi."_


End file.
